Uprising: Reign of Chaos
by VireStudios
Summary: SEQUEL TO LEGENDS OF HOPE UNDER REWRITE Darren Onyx is back in Vault 101 living peacefully. The world seems to be getting better. But when an old adversary returns from his past, Darren must recruit some old friends and face the foe. Hope falls. Chaos Reigns. M for gore, language, sex, and other themes commonly found in Fallout.
1. Chapter One

_**Fallout  
Uprising**_

* * *

 _ **Part Two**_  
 _ **Reign of Chaos**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter One**_

* * *

The air was pure, free from any and all radiation, unlike the air outside. Vault 101, even after opening its doors all those years ago, was able to upkeep its ventilation system enough to keep the air inside the massive bunker clean. Darren Onyx walked down the hall, wearing his torn leather armor. In his hand was his ten millimeter pistol, the same he had kept since he left the Vault. His baseball bat, with his father's signature on it, was slung over his back.

He slowly walked down the halls, his footsteps echoing. He felt relatively safe within the Vault, he knew that it was the most secure location in all of DC. Yet his gut instinct told him to patrol at night and to make sure no one was there that wasn't suppose to be; he knew, no matter how good of a fighter you are, some men are smart enough to work past you, or deadly enough to kill you.

He heard some heavier steps behind him. He turned. Ulysses, his older brother whom tried to murder him and his friends, along with an entire region of America, stood there with a sinister smirk. Darren tried to raise his arm to fire his weapon but it wouldn't move. His fingers went numb, his legs started to shake and his vision blurred.

"You are weak," Ulysses spat out as he fired his revolver at Darren. The bullet jumped through the clean air and landed in Darren's upper abdomon. He choked up some blood and fell backwards.

Darren shot up from his bed breathing heavily, sweat pouring down his face. He blinked quickly as he shot his glance all around his small room. His heart was pounding. He stopped and stared at the door, anticipating someone to walk in. After an intense moment of silence, Darren finally shook his head. He threw his legs over his bed to stand. He stopped for a moment, his bare feet found the floor to be freezing. He took a moment and stood, his back scarred from his time spent in the Mojave. It had only been six months since he had journeyed there, since he learned that his father had more secrets than he thought possible. But it felt like an millennium had passed since then. It wasn't easy moving on and returning home.

The thought of leaving caused Darren to shut his eyes tight in remembrance. He reopened them and walked over to the southwest side of the room, parallel of his bed. He pressed the small red button beside it and the door slid open. It was the bathroom. He walked in and examined the mirror. His face wasn't scarred anymore than it was when he left, just a few permanent bruises. He turned on the sick and got some cool water in his hands. Leaning down he splashed the water in his face. His rough beard was shaven off, he looked cleaner.

He did this a few more times then turned the water off. Turning the light off he walked back to his bed, he didn't bother to shut the bathroom door. He dropped back into his bed and closed his eyes, trying to forget his nightmare. It was true, he had learned dark secrets while in the Mojave. All the while he built some friendships. He came back to DC with a group of New Vegas Confederacy, or NVC, troops. When he left there were hundreds of them that went with him. As they reached major stops, they would break off and establish outposts. Eventually it was just one last outpost, on the edge of DC near Old Olney. The NVC was now in contact with the DC Brotherhood of Steel.

With the western chapter almost completely in ruin now, the DC chapter was the only major one left. However it wasn't easy for them either. Upon returning to DC Darren had learned that his friend and second-father, Owyn Lyons, had passed away in his sleep shortly after he left for the Mojave. As if it was bad enough, Sarah Lyons, Owyn's only daughter, and ex-lover of Darren, went missing. With no clear successor, the Brotherhood was operating on the council.

With the exception of the death of a friend and someone close to him disappearing, Darren was greeted back into the Vault with open arms. 101 had never been friendlier. He didn't think it would work out so well but it did. Amata Almadover, his oldest friend, allowed him to rejoin the Vault, with no resistance from any of the other dwellers, due to his help in setting up a trade agreement between Amata and Uncle Roe of Canterbury Commons. For the majority of his time spent back in the Vault, with a few dirty looks due to past events here and there, it was very nice to be out of danger and in some comfort.

It _was_ nice.

* * *

The sun slowly rose over the horizon, the light shining through the many ruined buildings in downtown DC. Galaxy News Radio was famous, now across the entire United States. At each Brotherhood outpost from there to the Mojave, there was a radio tower built to allow Three Dog, the disc jockey, to transmit to all the wasteland. It was truly bringing together society again, as small settlements started sprouting up around each of the outposts. It seems hope was growing stronger as the days passed.

It was early morning, about seven o'clock, an hour before Three Dog's morning broadcast starts. He walked around a bit outside, getting some air. Since the recent expansion of the Brotherhood, more and more people were recruiting into their ranks. The relatively small force grew into hundreds of members, almost a thousand. And the spread of purified water, thanks to the Purifier at the Jefferson Memorial, made it easy to find recruits, as they were paid in free clean water before any settlement got it. This increase in numbers allowed them to secure Chevy Chase metro. Three Dog had little to no worry about mutants anymore, though many Brotherhood members were stationed to ensure it stayed that way.

Three Dog walked about the courtyard and greeted all the soldiers that were patrolling and guarding that shift. He was a real stand up guy and everyone loved him. His charming smile, suave voice, and dedication to freedom made him one of the beacons of hope in the world, alongside others like Darren and Emma Cross, the courier. After greeting everyone he made his way back inside.

As he sat at his recording desk he flipped some switches and even do a mic playback, to see and make sure his microphone was working without any issues. His door, at this point, was closed. He didn't like others walking in on a broadcast.

A knock came after he finished testing his mic. "Come on in," he yelled, never taking his eyes of the control panel. Suddenly his head exploded, blood splattered all over the control station and he fell forward dead. Behind him was a man holding a silenced 10mm pistol. He wore a black business suit. His eyes were concealed by dark tinted sunglasses and a black fedora laid atop his head. He picked up the head of Three Dog and dragged him out of his chair and onto the floor. He sat in the chair and gave a silent chuckle.

He turned to face the control station and flipped the switch, putting him on air. The normal intro for GNR played. All across the wastes, humans and ghouls, anyone who had a radio sat and tuned in to listen to the inspiration of Three Dog. The businessman leaned into the mic. "Greetings people of the wastes," he introduced with a deep and suave tone. His voice was nice to hear yet it sent chills down ones spine. It was a terrifying combination. "I am here to report that our _dear_ Three Dog is off the air."

He gave a sinister smile even though no one could see it. The moment of silence seemed like forever to all who listened. "Today I am reporting the latest developments here in the Capital," he started explaining, "Today we are going to experience a major storm that will last days, maybe even weeks."

He stood up and adjusted his suit. He took out his pistol and slowly removed the silencer. Placing it inside his jacket pocket he aimed it at Three Dog. "My name is Mister Burke."

Burke fired three shots. They rang over the radio and everyone went silent. Burke turned and left the room, the broadcast still live. He walked down the stairs and outside to the courtyard. Every Brotherhood Steel member was dead. Blood was everywhere. Super Mutants stood over their bodies. These weren't the normal yellow super mutants, they were darker, almost blue. One of them, who wore heavy armor, approached Burke. "Is it done?" he half spoke in a yell.

Burke nodded. "Place the charges and blow this place to hell," he started walking down the stairs and towards Chevy Chase metro.

"What about our deal?" the mutant yelled.

Burke stopped and turned to him. "Our deal isn't over. This is just the first step in our plan." Burke examined the other mutants and smiled. He looked back at the one he was speaking to. "You'll have your brother soon enough, Hawke. Our target is his closest friend after all."

* * *

 _ **End of chapter...**_


	2. Chapter Two

_**Chapter Two**_

* * *

Around the wastes, ears listened to the horror of Mister Burke. For several minutes after the sinister man spoke, there was nothing but silence. Nothing but empty air. Then noise. Doors could be heard, they were being kicked opened. Glass was breaking. Sounds of heavy objects hitting the floor filled the air.

Then breathing. Multiple breathes, all heavy. More objects hit the floor and small beeps could be heard. Soon heavy footsteps slowly vanished and again silence. Then...

* * *

 **Two Hours Later  
9:00 PM  
**

Darren shot up from his bead. Again he was breathing heavy and sweating hard. He sighed as he slung over his bed. He looked to his left, over to his small desk, at his Pip-Boy. He stood up and walked over to it. It was 9:45 AM. He never slept in past 7. He always had something to do. Now he had so little to do. He did find it relaxing, though his mind wasn't fully conditioned to the quiet life of living in Vault 101.

He walked to his dress against the wall and opened it. He eyed his usual leather armor, which sported many tears and scratches. But he stopped himself. Beside it was a Vault 101 jumpsuit. He thought for a moment. He reached down and grabbed the suit. He slid into it and zipped it up. It was tighter than he remembered. He grabbed his boots and put them on as well. Standing he looked in the mirror for a moment. Without his leather armor and beard he could barely recognize himself. A feeling that made him happy and scared.

The halls were the same as when he was a child. Still empty for the most part, each room filled with all the different residents. Most of them excepted him back into the Vault with open arms. Others, some of the elders, hated him still for the events that transpired the night he and his father left the Vault.

Though he ignored any negative stares that went looking his way. Instead he just walked by with a soft smile, trying to show he was friendly. It seemed wearing his old Vault 101 suit had gained some good responses, as even Alphonse Almadover, the old Overseer, even gave him a nice nod as he walked by him.

Darren made his way through the living quarters and down into the Reactor. Stanley had passed away several months back and Darren was given the job of maintaining the Reactor and Water Purification Center. It was a simple job, one that he easily managed. He was quiet the entire time he worked. He went from one place to the next, always keeping everything in top condition. When there was nothing to do he would sit in his small office and stare blankly at the wall. Occasionally he would look at his Pip-Boy and read journal entries he had made during his return trip from the Mojave.

Although Darren did enjoy the life of retirement, his mind didn't. He loved sleeping in a nice bed and being able to work in peace. Though his mind always thought back on the past, longing to return to the wastes and to his friends. But Darren always shook it off, convincing himself that it was over.

He sighed and sat up in his chair, looking out the small glass window to the Reactor. He opened his desk and grabbed a holotape. He looked at it for a moment and then proceeded to place it in his Pip-Boy.

It was blank. He starred at it for a moment before hitting the _Record_ button that was marked beneath the disk image.

"Darren Onyx, Log Entry #049. I again find myself thinking back on things. I can't help but wonder if Emma is doing okay, if Boone has her safe, and if Cass still thinks about..." Darren stopped himself for a moment. "I don't believe it would have worked regardless... I still think being here, though, is right. I can wake up without the fear of a Super Mutant shooting me in the head. I can drink and eat without the fear of hearing that little ticking sound of my radiation meter rising. I can..."

Darren sighed again. He tapped the " _Record_ button and the recording stopped. He sighed and took the tape out and placed it back in his desk.

"Mind if I join you?" asked a sweet sounding voice. Darren turned in his chair to see Amata. He nodded his head and she slowly made her way over to his desk, sitting on it slightly. "You okay?"

"No," he admitted. "Think I'm one of the few who can admit that I am not okay."

Amata nodded. "You want to go back out there don't you?"

He looked up at her and the two locked eyes for a moment. Then he shrugged and looked back down at his desk. "I just want to make sure everything is okay, you know?" He leaned back in his chair and looked at her. "I know that anything can go wrong at any minute out there, I just want to make sure that they are okay and that everything is going according to plan."

"I understand that," she replied. She got off the desk and put a hand on his shoulder. "You are a selfless man. You changed the wasteland for the better," she explained, "If anyone can help push society forward, it's you."

She started walking away. Darren turned and stood. "Amata," he stopped her. She turned. He walked over and hugged her. She returned it and the two embraced for several second before breaking apart. "Thank you. You have been my closest friend. And I know I can count on you when I need you."

He sat back down and looked down at the message he just recorded. Suddenly the entire Vault shook, his chair legs breaking and Darren fell backwards. He turned over and stood, the shaking continuing. He looked around, not noticing anything wrong with the Reactor. Nothing else inside would cause such a disturbance. He started towards the door, trying to keep his balance and then, finally, the shaking stopped. He was half way to the stairs that led up to the main hall and he stopped, waiting to see if it truly ended.

He ran up and into the hall where several dwellers stood, conversing and stuttering in fear of what was happening. Darren moved through the crowd and into the atrium, where most of the guards were congregated. He moved through them, towards the stairs that would take him to the upper halls. The upper halls, unlike those below, were empty. He ran though it and into Amata's office. She wasn't there.

He knew she wouldn't. She was just with him, she was most likely below trying to calm everyone down. He walked over to her terminal and flipped it on, the screen lighting up. After it booted he quickly went to the folder _Outer Surroundings_. As apart of the trade agreement, Lucas Simms, and others from the town of Megaton, pitched in and helped the Vault build sensors above the surface, to monitor any large scale activity in radiation.

The radiation readings were off the chart, high enough to instantly kill someone if they were to leave. Darren suddenly lifted his head at the realization; someone was going to open the door and investigate. He backed away from the terminal and started running through the halls and towards the Vault entrance.

After pushing through people he finally reached the Vault door. In the entrance room there was Amata, Butch DeLoria, who was the head of security, and Andy, who was a Mister Handy. Darren walked over and Amata turned to him. "We are going to investigate what happened," she informed him, "You did feel the shaking right?"

Darren nodded with a grin. "Yes, but you can't go out there?"

"And why not?" Butch asked as he walked over beside Amata. "Our caravan is going to be leaving in less than an hour and we need to figure out what the hell just happened to cause our Vault to shake."

"I understand that," Darren informed him, his voice calming down. "But I went to your office," he said, shifting his gaze to Amata, "And noticed that the radiation levels are too high. It'll kill anyone who goes out there unless they are in a radiation suit."

Amata looked shocked, to say the least. "You broke into my office?"

Darren sighed. "I had to make sure it was safe to go out first hand, I thought you'd understand."

Amata looked at the Vault door and gazed at it, thinking on what to do. She turned back to him. "We have a two suits stashed over in this crate," she said as she walked over to the right side of the door control panel. "We have them in case of emergency."

Butch and Darren walked over and opened the crate, finding the two suits. Darren reached in and grabbed one. "I'll go out," he stated, "Butch, you in?" Butch nodded and grabbed the other suit. After a minute of slipping into the suits and testing to make sure the air filtration inside them worked they moved over to the control panel. Amata stepped over into the control room to the left of them and closed the door, sealing herself in. She leaned over the controls and held down a button, the intercom to communicate with the room. "I'll be sealed in until you get back," she started, "You have five minutes of air before you run out, so you have to be back before then. Good luck."

"We got this Amata," Butch nodded. He moved forward and grabbed the switch, dragging it down. The loud alarm rang and the door slowly slid open. The tunnel that led to the outside seemed normal as ever, no sign of damage. The two men started to walk through. They could hear wind. As they got closer to the door the sound grew louder and louder. The door was shaking on its hinges, ready to break at any moment. As they stood before the shaking door Darren readied himself, grabbing a hold of its handle. "You ready?"

Butch nodded.

Darren nodded and pushed the door. Suddenly they couldn't hear, the wind was so strong. Darren pushed the door against it and Butch walked out in front of him, trying to keep his footing. Darren let the door go after Butch was outside. The wind blew it back and the door snapped off, flying about half way into the cave. Darren and Butch walked forward, doing their best to not lose their balance or trip over the various rocks atop the cliff the Vault sat on. They could barely see in front of them from all the dust. Darren turned to Butch, who was about a foot behind him. "We have to get to higher ground!"

Butch mover closer to him. "We should get to Megaton!"

Darren nodded and the two started moving again. They found the road of Springvale and knew the way by heart, it was just a matter of keeping their balance against the wind. As they walked along the path Butch stopped to examine the buildings around them. He looked around quickly, confused and nervous. "Darren!" He yelled, though Darren kept moving. "Hey Darren!"

Darren turned and looked over at him. "What is it!?"

Butch moved up next to him. "Where's Springvale?!"

Darren was confused. "We are walking through it!"

Butch shook his head and pointed away from them. "The buildings are gone then!"

Darren moved where Butch was pointing and he realized that the buildings were gone. He was confused and lost for a moment, as Butch was when he realized it. He turned to Butch. "What happened to it?!" Butch saw something coming towards them through the wind, and it was fast. "Look out!" he yelled.

Darren turned and saw a large sheet of metal. As he jumped out of the way the metal latched onto his suit and he flew back with the metal for about ten feet, hitting the ground hard and cracking his helmet slightly. He shook and tried to get up but the wind was to strong. He felt something grab him and was relieved to see Butch. He helped him stand and Darren groaned. "I know what happened."

* * *

Amata paced in the room, eagerly awaiting the return of Darren and Butch. She just silently paced. Then she saw something out of the corner of her eye and darted forward. She sighed and pressed the intercom button. "Thank god you are okay."

Butch and Darren walked over to the control panel and closed the door. After several minutes of air filtering into the room, it was safe for Amata to join them and for them to remove their helmets. Amata embraced them as they dropped their helmets to the ground. The three of them hugged a moment before splitting. "What is wrong? What happened?"

Darren and Butch exchanged a quick glance before looking towards the beautiful girls face. "We don't know who did it," Butch stated, "But it happened."

"What happened?" Amata nervously asked.

Darren gently placed a hand on her shoulder. "Someone rigged and detonated the bomb," he explained, "Megaton is gone." Amata instantly started crying and leaped into Darren's arms. He held her tight and shushed her, trying to get her to calm down.

Butch gently rubbed her back. "We'll find out who did this, we'll figure it out together." Darren nodded and continued to hush her. Suddenly a loud bang filled the room. The three looked over to the source, the door. Then another bang. And another.

"Someone's knocking at the door," Butch said sarcastically.

Darren let Amata go and stared at the door. After another moment another bang came. "Wait here." Darren turned and left the room.

* * *

Darren entered his room and moved over to the dresser. He opened it and looked down at his leather armor. He picked it up and stared at it. Torn. Burned. Blood stained. The armor was always there, even during the battle to retake Project Purity, this was the armor that led him through all his trials in the wasteland. He nodded and began to put it on. Piece by piece he equipped the old armor.

Once it was on he opened up a small foot locker at the foot of his bed. He reached in and grabbed his old pistol and baseball bat. He rose and quickly made his way back to the entrance.

* * *

He walked in to another bang. "Still going?" he asked.

Amata nodded. He looked around for a moment. "Where's Butch?"

"He left to control the crowds."

Darren nodded. "Alright."

He moved over and grabbed the helmet and gave it to Amata. "Without the suit we can go three minutes of air, we need to put it one while we investigate the door." Amata nodded and put it on, as Darren did with the other. He slowly breathed and opened the door. As it screeched open Darren had a wide smile. At the door was a large super mutant in a ripped up Vault 82 uniform. Amata was horrified and frantically took cover behind Darren. He shook his head. "Fawkes," he smiled.

"My friend," Fawkes replied as he walked over to him, "It is good to see you again."

* * *

 _ **End of chapter...**_


End file.
